


An Exo's Experiment

by Grimmykins



Series: Destiny Short Stories [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny, Eliksni, Fallen, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, OC, Titan, Warlock - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmykins/pseuds/Grimmykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobi-17 conducts a plan that involves stealth, to prove to Talin that he could see, what he was told, would be unseen. But will someone foil is carefully constructed plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exo's Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tender Embrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366400) by [makuta_tobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi). 



Tobi-17 strided across the Tower’s floor, on his way to the Vanguard. He was on a mission. As he approached, he was greeted by Cayde-6, a fellow Exo. This was the exact Guardian he had come to see, as well.

“Hey there, can I fix ya up with somethin’?” inquired Cayde.

“Yes, actually. I need something from you. It involves stealth…” replied Tobi, a bit shifty.

“... and why do you need my stealth drives?” Cayde said, not even bothering to ask what it was Tobi-17 needed.

“For a, uh… experiment I’m conducting. You know us warlocks and our never-ending thirst for knowledge, right?” Tobi chuckled nervously. “My experiment involves… well, getting rather close to the subject.”

Cayde shifted his optics around in confusion before replying with a soft “oookay, then.”

He didn’t deny the Exo’s request and with that, he handed Tobi-17 one of his extra stealth drives. Not that he didn’t want to help Tobi, mostly it was because Ikora was eyeing him a bit begrudgingly for hesitating at the fact of helping a warlock.

The guardian thanked the Hunter Vanguard and immediately sprinted back down the hall from where he came from. 

While he was running, he turned a corner and accidentally shoved down a Titan. He panicked, he didn’t want to start a fight with an angry Titan. Especially not in the Tower. But when he reached down to help, he realized that he recognized this guardian.

“Athena?” he asked, really hoping that it was in fact his friend and not some random stranger. The Titan looked up, still rubbing her head.

“Oh hey! I was wondering who the asshole it was that barged into me.” she got up and faced him. “I should've known it’d be you.” with that, she laughed and roughly patted him on the back. When they stopped laughing, she asked him what he was doing in the Tower so late at night.

“Oh just, uh, checking in with Ikora, you know. The usual Warlock stuff.” the Exo lied. And she knew it, too.

“Alright, Tobi, I know when you’re lying. You may be a far superior AI, but you’re a terrible liar under pressure. You and I both know that you almost NEVER check in with Ikora for any of your 'Warlock stuff'.” the Titan pressured. She looked down at his hand, which he quickly shuffled into his robes. “What are you doing with one of Cayde-6’s stealth drives? Did you steal that?”

“Oh what, this?” Tobi held it up. “No! No, no, no. It’s for an experiment, you see.” He struggled to get the right words in hopes that the Titan wouldn’t further question.

“Right, so. Let me get this straight… You’re in the Tower, late at night, heading towards the housing district with a stealth drive…” the Titan put all the facts together and came to a conclusion. “Oh, no. What are you going to do to my brother?” she said in a monotone voice, rolling her eyes.

“Nothing!” the Warlock panicked and activated the drive, hiding himself from Athena as he ran off towards the housing districts gates. He could hear her yelling at him, but he had no intention of sticking around to hear what obscenities she was throwing. Least it wasn’t a hammer.

He slipped past the gate and became visible again. Going up to one of the buildings, he entered with caution. He had no idea if Talin was in his apartment or if he was wandering the building's’ lobby. Without spying any site of the Hunter, he dashed for the elevator which soon brought him to the floor that Talin lived.

He approached the door at the end of the hall and put his audial to the door, listening to make sure no one was in the living room or kitchen. The Exo heard no noises, so he proceeded to try the handle. Unfortunately, it was locked. He remembered that Talin needed to keep his door locked more often, since he had a Fallen with him now.

Tobi fried the circuits of the lock with a small burst of electricity from the palm of his hand. He heard a click, and the door opened. The Exo entered cautiously, trying ever so hard to not make a noise. The apartment was dark, except for the light that was coming from what Tobi had assumed was the bedroom. He made his way past the table and couches, being careful not to bump into anything, and to the wall where the bedroom door was located. 

Sliding along the wall quietly, he began hearing noises coming from within the bedroom. He stumbled a bit over what he saw was Talin's helmet and chestpiece. He looked around from where he stumbled and noticed more bits of armour strewn about the living room, all leading in a trail towards the bedroom. Tobi smirked and continued on his way, following the noises. The closer he got, the more audible they became. He could now hear Talin making most of the noise, his voice making rhythmic grunting sounds. 

“Perfect…” Tobi whispered to himself as he activated the stealth drive once again. He leaned into the doorframe and peered into the room, looking for Talin and his partner, Roksor, hoping to catch them “in the act.” He was eager to observe the Eliksni’s anatomy for his studies on other species. Roksor just happened to be the perfect subject, since all other Fallen are, well, not too fond of guardians. That, and Variks declined Tobi’s request for an inspection.

He noticed that Roksor was in between the Awoken’s legs, hunched over him. Their clothes weren’t completely off yet, however. It was mostly their upper torsos and shoulders that were exposed. But Tobi did see what Roksor’s skin appeared to look like. It looked like a dark blue, with what looked like burnt patches laid around in place. His four shoulder blades moved around smoothly with each other. The arms all moved individually as they maneuvered around Talin’s pale blue skin. The Exo only wished that the bed was faced the other way so that he could observe what the Fallen looked like without his respirator. 

Tobi began his recording of the Fallen with a feature in his optics. He’d need to block out a few lewd things later when he had it uploaded to his personal database back at his personal living quarters in the opposite Tower. 

The Exo began to sneak forward to get a better look. He observed Roksor lean up, taking Talin in his arms with him and saw him beginning to strip their undersuit armor off. Tobi saw more of Roksor’s skin, now all the way down past his thighs. The skin colour seemed the same to the rest of his body, it seemed. Nothing new about the muscle build of his backside and legs. Tobi began to sneak closer until he froze in his steps when he heard Talin speak.

“Roskor… Could we have the light off? I feel uneasy…” Talin said, suspicious. Roksor gave a nod of approval and got up off the bed heading in the direction that Tobi was kneeling. Overrun with panic, the Exo backed up as fast as he could and back out the door. Peering around the doorframe, he noticed that the Fallen was only going for the light switch. This gave him a chance to observe the Fallen a little bit closely from the front. He also noticed that Roksor had no genitalia, but only a small slit in place of what should have been there. This puzzled the Exo quite a bit. ‘Do the Eliksni males have something resembling a vagina instead of a penis?’, he asked himself silently. He looked up and saw that Roksor still had his respirator on, which disappointed the Exo. Roksor had began to turn around again and head for the bed, which is when Tobi noticed his feet, which only had two giant toes.

He looked again up and noticed that Roksor had paused and began sniffing the air. Roksor had made a sudden head turn to the door, the Fallen’s four glowing eyes locking on to the Exo’s invisible optics. Roksor began to hunch over, slowly walking towards the door in a sort of defensive mode. 

“What’s wrong, Roksor?” Talin asked, worried that something had spooked his lover. He leaned his legs over the side of the bed, putting some boxers on and walked up beside the Eliksni. The Awoken looked around with him for a couple of seconds, then put his hand on one of Roksor’s lower arms. “Don’t worry, there’s nothing there. Let’s get back to what we were doing.” he said, leading the Fallen back to the bed. Roksor ignored his paranoia and stood up straight again, following Talin.

Tobi sighed out of relief silently and began to observe again. He watched Roksor take Talin’s underwear off and position himself between the Awoken’s legs again. Roksor trailed his head around the Hunter's neck and pecks, reaching up with one of his free hands to pull his mask down momentarily to nip at the skin, making a soft purring noise all the while. Tobi was thinking of moving positions to see if he could get a good shot of Roksor's face until he noticed that something was happening between the Eliksni's legs. He was then surprised by what he saw. From the slit he saw on Roksor, emerged his erection. Tobi went with his plan and snuck into the room once again to get a closer look and saw that it’s colour was cyan and that it had not the shape of a human’s genitalia. 

“You are ready, yes?” Roksor asked his partner as he positioned himself at the entrance. He began to push in when he got a nod of approval. Tobi cringed at the thought of going in dry, but then observed that the Fallen’s erection was self-lubricating. His optics widened in wonder.

Talin began to moan a bit loudly as Roksor pushed in more. As he bottomed out, the Fallen waited for Talin to get used to the feeling. The Hunter gave him a thumbs up and Roksor took Talin up in his arms, having the Awoken straddle his hips as he held him close and inhaling his lovers scent, continuing to slide in and out of him carefully. Tobi marveled at the Fallen’s strength, though he guessed it helped to have four arms. Tobi could hear Roksor purring a bit louder, though it was hard to observe the noise since Talin was being much more audible. 

Roksor trailed his mask over Talin's pecks and up to his neck, holding him close. The Awoken met eye contact with his lover. He knew what Roksor would request.

"Be my lifeblood..." Roksor uttered and began to reach up to the back of his head to unstrap the mask. Tobi moved in closer to get a good shot, when he froze in his steps.

The Exo had another wave of panic wash over him as he heard a knock on the front door. He heard Talin let out a great big groan as the Awoken went limp with disappointment. Roksor told him to just stay in the bed and that he’d go see who it was. The Fallen quickly began to attempt to shove his erection back into it's slit and put on some undergarments, then proceeded to walk to the door, right towards Tobi. The Warlock quickly shuffled out of the room, into the corner of the house and behind a couch. 

Roksor tentatively opened the door a sliver, then seeing who it was, opened it fully and let the guest in. To Tobi’s dismay, it was Athena. She looked around the living room before turning to Roksor, whose head was cocked sideways and hands neatly folded together up to his chest. She forgot how tall he towered over her when he wasn't hunched over and wasn't used to having to crane her neck up.

“Have you seen Tobi-17 tonight?” she asked hurriedly. 

“No, have not. Smelled familiar scent, yes. Not seen, no.” Roksor answered, out of confusion. He wondered if something bad had happened to the Exo.

The Titan’s angry eyes scanned the room as Tobi hoped that she wouldn’t somehow spy him. Talin emerged from his bedroom with nothing but boxers on. 

“What’s going on, Athena? Did you come here just to bug us?” Talin asked, wearily. He came up beside Roksor putting a hand on his partner's back and gave him a scratch, making the Fallen ease his tension. 

“I have reason to believe that Tobi is in your apartment and hiding as we speak. He has one of Cayde-6’s stealth drives.” replied the Titan. 

“... I thought something felt weird. I felt as though Roksor and I were being watched in our bedroom.” Talin said. 

At that moment, they heard a loud pop, which made Roksor jump and go right into defense mode. They all turned around to see Tobi’s head popping up from behind the couch, optics wide and body frozen. All of their mouths were agape in surprise. Athena took action and grabbed the shotgun from her back and began to walk towards Tobi. The Exo stood, his hands up.

“Alright, Athena, best buddy, pal o’ mine. No need to be hasty…” he reasoned.

“Tobi, I'm literally going to shoot you in the face.” Athena said, bluntly.

With that, she pulled the trigger and blasted the Exo’s head before he could say anything else. Bits of hardware, screws and liquid went all over. His Ghost popped up from his now headless master.

“Okay, little light. You know the drill.” Athena began to shove the little Ghost out the door and into the hall. She closed the door behind herself and locked with a little chain. 

The three waited for a few seconds until they heard a revival noise, followed by a “Oh COME on, guys! Shotgun to the face again? Really, Athena?” from Tobi.

In the end, Talin made Tobi pay for a new lock and Athena’s shotgun blast deleted most of the footage that the Exo had gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a sort of random short-story that I had been thinking of writing for a while but never got around to actually writing. It involves 3 of my original characters from one of my favourite games, as well as starring my friend's original character as the main.  
> Tobi-17 belongs to makuta_tobi


End file.
